Gritos
by TheSoul986
Summary: En una familia nada es extraño ,esto es basado en un hecho altamente real ,puede sucederte a ti o a mi ,a cualquiera ,aparte los gritos son algo primordial!


Gritos -

Hay muchos gritos diferentes ,cada uno esta cargado con un sentimiento ,uno ,tal vez tristeza o quizas de dolor ,otros vienen recargados de enojo ,ese es el mas comun en esta pequeña familia ,mas o menos feliz .....

-Devuelveme mi MP4!!!!!! -gritaba a volumen bien alto un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rubies ...

-NO QUIERO!! de ahora en adelante sera miooo!!!! - grito con la misma voz elevada una chica de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos jade ...

-Ya les he dicho que guarden silencio!!!!!! - grito una señora de unos 28 años era parecida a la pequeña que acababa de gritar ,ojos jade y cabello rubio ,solo que un poco mas largo ,esta lavaba los trastes dejados en la cocina.

-CALLENSE!!! - grito un tipo ,ubicado en la misma sala de los muchachos y la mujer ,tendria tambien unos 28 años de edad aproximadamente ,tambien era igual ,al chico que gritaba ,cabello plateado y ojos rubies ;al parecer hacia un trabajo ,importante ,en su laptop ,pero esos gritos no le dejaban concentrarse...

-Me callare cuando me lo devuelva!!!! - volvio a gritar el muchacho.

-EN TUS SUEÑOS!!!! - a la chica se le iba la paciencia.....

-**O SE CALLAN O LLAMO A BLACK STAR!!! **- silencio ,fue lo unico que hubo en ese lugar ... mucho silencio ... hasta que los dos muchachos que formaron aquella discucion por mera tonteria ... terminaron mirandose fijamente ... para luego llorar y decir :

-¡PERDONAME!

-_Que bonita reconciliacion _- penso la ojijade mayor ... claramente habia ironia imprengnada en esas palabras ...

Cuando por fin el peliblanco mayor pudo estar seguro de que no habrian mas gritos ,continuo con su labor ,hacia un documento importante ,para su trabajo ,era abogado ,y tenia un trabajo bien importante... y aquellos gritos no le dejaban concentrarse ... pero por fin el silencio que queria reinaba en aquella habitacion ... pero ...

-**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ok ... eso era el colmo ... si no eran esos dos era ,la bebe ,pues si ,esos dos chicos que discutian eran sus tan _preciados _hijos ,junto con una pequeña de unos 8 meses de nacida ... era un tipo de combinacion de sus padres ,cabello plateado y ojos jade ,un rostro angelical ,igual a su madre y la misma actitud de su padre ...

-Oh ... no - murmuro el abogado ,frustado de que en esa casa NUNCA habria silencio por lo menos unos minutos ...

-Creo ... que ... - murmuro la madre ... todos la miraron expectante - creo que se me olvido alimentarla ...

La miraron con pena ,y a la vez enojo ... bastante enojo probeniente del padre ...

-QUE!!?? se suponia que eras la RESPONSABLE sabes??!! - el padre-abogado no resistio mas ,y le echo cara a su esposa ... cual no se quedo atras

-Asi!! sabes lo trabajoso que es darle de comer cada 2 HORAS!!?? - murmuro la madre apunto de explotar ...

-CALLATE!!! acuerdate que mi trabajo tampoco es facil!!! esto es importante para mi y mi cliente ,por lo menos ,CALLALA!!!!!!

-Papa ... - la ojijade menor se escondio detras de su hermano ... asustada ...

-Mama ... - el peliblanco menor habia hablado ,en medio de la discucion de sus padres ,estaba algo asustado por los gritos tan fuertes que sus padres estaban formando era peor ,que la discucion que habia tenido con su hermana ...

-QUE!!!??? - dijeron ambos al insonio y muy molestos consigos mismos ...

-Porque no paran ... de ... discutir ... y hacen que Yuka guarde ... silencio - dijo casi en susurro ,el pequeño peliblanco ...

-Yo lo hare ,ya que el señor tengo-trabajo no sabra hacerlo ,y tambien porque esta ocupado - dijo la ojijade mayor haciendo enfasis en varias palabras y con ironia impregnada en su voz ...

-Aunque no sepas ,se hacer eso y mucho mas!! - grito el peliblando mayor claramente molesto

-¬¬ muy bien señor ,sabelotodo ,callala!

-o.ò

-Anda ,hazlo ,si te crees taaan listo ¬¬

-ú.ù tengo trabajo

-¬¬ mientes por gusto

Y asi la madre ,toda enojada ,va a callar a su hija ,que con verla ,al instante se calla ,pues cuando ella normalmente iba ,era para darle de comer ,cosa que la bebe amaba con su alma.

Salio de la habitacion ,silenciosa ,y veia a sus hijos que seguian en la misma posicion donde les habia dejado. La niña detras de su hermano.

Suspiro.

Lentamente ,y sin hacer ruido ,fue a la cocina ,miro el lavaplatos ,cogio una taza ,y la lavo ,cogio cubiertos ,los cuales tambien lavo ,platos ,sartenes ,ollas ,cubiertos ,todo lo que hallara sucio ,lo lavo ,era una forma de tranquilizarse ,ellos no peleaban muy a menudo ,eran sus hijos ,los que siempre jugaban por cualquier cosa ,debia admitir que era muy molesto ,todos sus gritos ,pero debia de aguantarlos.

Ya era de noche ,ella estaba durmiendo sola ,en la cama de doble plaza ,ya que su esposo ,dijo que queria dormir en el sofa ,a lo que su esposa ,no replico ,se sentia culpable ,asi que se levanto ,y fue a la sala ,a paso lento ,hasta llegar al sofa ,donde lo encontro ,con el ceño fruncido ,en todas sus facciones ,se veia enojo.

Se acerco ,lo miro apenada ,le hacia acordar cuando ellos eran tan jovenes como sus hijos ,cuando se conocieron ,cuando fueron compañeros ,cuando tuvieron amigos ,cuando fueron pareja ,cuando de la boca de ambos salio un ``te amo´´ ,cuando tuvieron su primera noche ,cuando nacio su primer hijo ,cuando nacio la segunda ,cuando nacio la tercera ,cuando sus hijos se divertian ,cuando fueron creciendo hasta la actualidad...

Lo beso ,beso los labios de su esposo con ternura ,cargado de amor ,se separo de el ,y miro su rostro ,el sonrio y abrio los ojos ,la miro con un extraño brillo en sus ojos ,era felicidad ,el interpreto ese beso como un perdon ,el cual acepto con gusto ,se sento en el sofa ,vio que ella estaba sentada en el piso ,la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitacion.

LLegaron a la cama y la acosto ,ella penso que era un sueño ,del cual pronto despertaria dolida sabiendo que aun no hizo las paces con su esposo. Ahora fue el quien la beso ,ella no se nego ,Soul se poseciono sobre ella ,y empezo a bajar hasta su cuello ,sabia que su esposa lo disfrutaba ,aparte de que era un profesional si de eso se trataba ,Maka suspira pesadamente y sonrojada al extremo ,tanto que los tomates parecian blancos al lado de ella ,y con los ojos entre abiertos ,hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacian ,desde que nacio su tercera hija ,no lo tenian pesado.

**Flash back**

_-Idiota ¬¬ - le habia dicho a su esposo._

_-Eyyy ,no me culpes ,nada mas ... se me olvido ponermelo u.u_

_-Si como no!_

_-Es cierto ò.o_

_-Clarooo ¬¬ - se encontraban en el hospital ya que repentinamente que Maka hace tres dias que vomita y se le venia una fuerza sobrenatural ,NADIE debia hacerle enojar. Pagarian las consecuencias. Y total salen que Maka esta embarazada ...otra vez..._

_-¬¬ ya te dije que no es mi culpa..._

_-Si yo te entiendo u.u_

_-En serio? ó.o_

_-No ¬¬ estas loco ,como embarazarme despues de tener dos hijos ,tenemos a la mujer y al hombre y ahora esto ,ainss eres un caso perdido ¬¬ - la mujer le reprochaba a su marido._

_-Bueno lo hecho ,esta hecho ú.u no hay nada que hacer..._

_-Nooo si hay ,y si lo aborto? muahaha - dijo con una cara terrorifica._

_-QUE?!!!!!! ESTAS LOCA???!!! - decia todo traumado Soul._

_-AINSS Soul tu sabes que soy incapaz de abortar a una criatura inocente ,es solo una broma~_

_-Una... broma ... de MUY ...mal gusto ò.ó - decia transpirando ,al escuchar a su esposa querer abortar a su tercer hijo._

_-Bueno ,lo que no sabemos es que sexo tiene ,vamos escogiendo los nombres ok?_

_-De acuerdo ,mmm si es mujer que tal si le llamamos Sayuri? _

_-Buen nombre ,pero es muy comun ,uno diferente como .... Katihuska_

_-Ese nombre es muy malo... -w-_

_-Es el unico que se me ocurre ..._

_Entonces escucharon unos gritos de enfermera que decian ``nooo esperen niños!´´ y se dirigian pasos a la habitacion donde se encontraban..._

_-Soul... Saiha... - murmuraron ambos._

_Y entonces se abrio la puerta estrepitosamente ,dejando ver a unos niños ,el niño tenia como 10 años ,y la ñina 7._

_-Lo sientoo ,ahora mismo saco a estos niños traviesos - dijo muy asustada y avergonzada una de las enfermeras._

_-Dejelos ahi ,son nuestros hijos - respondio Soul-mayor a la enfermera._

_-Ahh de acuerdo ,aqui los dejo... - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitacion ,y veia como ambos padres le mandaban miradas asesinas a sus hijos ,y estos temblaban del miedo ,no por su padre ,sino por su madre ,que estaba echa una fiera._

_-Soul!!! Te dije que cuidaras a Saiha!!!! – grito la madre._

_-Oye! Pero si me dijiste que me quedara contigo!! – respondio el peliblanco mayor._

_-Tu no Soul… tu hijo ``querido´´ - respondio con ironia._

_-Ah…_

_-Pero mama! Tengo un nombre que les gustara mucho! Es de mujer_

_-Cual?_

_-Yuka – respondio Saiha antes que su hermano._

_-mmmm – ambos padres se miraron pensantes._

_-Esta bien ,si es mujer se llamara asi!_

_-Si es hombre? – respondio el peliblanco mayor._

_-Que te parecee… mmmm Kevin? – respondio la madre ya mas tranquila._

_-Buen nombre! – respondieron las tres personas restantes en el dormitorio de enfermeria._

_-Perfecto!_

**Fin de Flash back**

-ahhhh! Soul! – grito la mujer sin importar despertar a sus hijos ya mas grandecitos ,como para entender que hacian mama y papa ``a solas´´ en algun momento siempre sacaban el tema del cuarto hijo ,para ellos hermano.

Soul embistio mas fuerte ,hasta derramar toda su semilla bien excitada de lleno a la humeda cavidad de Maka ,que finalizo con el grito de placer de Maka.

``Hay gritos de muy diferentes tipos ,tanto los de enojo y …placer ,son los mas utilizados en esta familia´´

Soul alcanzo el orgasmo junto a Maka.

Soul se derramo en Maka.

Soul le dijo ``te amo´´ a Maka.

Soul se reconcilio de ``buenas maneras´´ con Maka.

Soul le hizo el amor toda la noche a Maka.

Toda la noche hubo ``gritos´´

A la mañana siguiente ,los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana de soul y maka ,despertando a la rubia.

Maka desperto ,abriendo de a poco los ojos ,trato de moverse ,pero habia un brazo rodeando su cintura dejandola acorralada ,sonrio dulcemente ,le encantaba cuando Soul se comportaba cariñoso con ella ,era tan dulce ,que Tsubaki se queda muuuuuuuuuy atrás.

Sintio que alguien abrio la puerta de el cuarto ,hay venia el interrogatorio mañanero -.-

Maka trato de hacerse la dormida pero sus hijos ``queridos´´ sabian que estaba despierta asi que le empezaron a interrogar.

-Ya esta nuestro cuarto hermano?!!

-Por que gritabas tanto?!

-Fabricaron nustro hermano?!!

Y mas y mas preguntas ,pero una pregunta en especial de soul… la hizo saltar -literalmente- de la cama.

-Papa es una fiera en la cama?!

Diossss!!! Que hijo tan desvergonzado. Eso hubiera pensado cualquier madre o mujer.

Pero esta madre ,quedo callada y sonrojada hasta que repondio a su hijo con otra pregunta.

-Por que preguntas eso?!

-Es que tu en la noche ,gritaste algo como ``Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!! Soul!!! Si si!!! No pares!! Comportate como una fiera!!! Hazme tuya!! Quiero que sigas asi fiera!! Ahhhh eres tan bueno en la cama!!´´ o algo asi – dijo su hijo inocentemente.

La madre quedo de piedra.

-D-de verdad d-dije eso?

-Si – respondio su hijo.

-Pues… s-si es muy b-bueno – respondio en un susurro.

-Ja!! Lo sabia es un talento de los evanz – respondio el chiquillo – Yo tambien sere muy bueno ,te enorgullecerás de mi ,te lo prometo mama!!

-Jejejeje – rio nerviosa.

-Empezare a practicar ,me ayudarias Saiha?

-Claro ^^

-Que????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grito la madre.

-Que? – respondieron los niños inocentes.

-Eso no se hace entre hermanos ,ni familia ,se considera algo malo!

-Pero tu y papa son familia – dijo Saiha.

-Si y no ,si porque al casarnos nos volvimos familia ,y no ,porque no somos familia de sangre

-Ah! La familia que sean de sangres diferentes pueden relacionarse de una manera mas intima y formal ,que sea buena para la sociedad ,para ellos ,y que el adulterio y la discriminación de raza se acabe.

Tanto como madre e hijo varon se le salio una gotita al puro estilo anime en la cabeza.

-Si …. Y Soul no te hagas el dormido …y – lo siguiente se lo dijo al oido y sonrojada – y deja de apretarme el pecho.

La escena se bajo hasta los ya MUY desarrollados pechos de Maka ,donde una de las manos de Soul se paseaba deliciosamente por el redondeado montículo con rapidez extrema …si no fuera que la sabana tapaba la escena ,seria algo para mayores de 14. (No cumplo los requisitos xD).

-Bueno lo importante es que todos estamos unidos jejeje – dijo el peliblanco mayor esquivando la mirada asesina de su esposa.

Comentario de la autora : La familia feliz como todos sabran duro solo … maximo 2 dias ,para que la paz se rompiera con que? Con lo normal ¡Gritos!

FIN


End file.
